Slate Trucks
Slate Trucks are the Skarloey Railway's main type of truck, and can be seen as the narrow gauge counterparts to the Troublesome Trucks. Besides carrying slate, they have been known to carry broken branches, cows, and sheep. They dislike Sir Handel because he often bumps them. Peter Sam, on the other hand, never bumps the trucks unless they misbehave. Bio Once, the slate trucks mistook Peter Sam for Sir Handel, and decided to play a trick on him. At the slate mine, they snapped the chain attached to the winch on the incline and ran into him, cracking his funnel and denting his boiler. In the fifth season, some empty slate trucks jammed the winch on the incline and ran down the slope into the ravine, causing an avalanche which buried Skarloey. Another time, they broke away from Peter Sam's train, and plummeted into the ravine at the old iron bridge. In the sixth season, Rusty warned Duncan to be careful with the trucks after bumping them. Unfortunately for Duncan, he got his comeuppance when he jammed the incline winch and crashed into a muddy swamp with the slate trucks. In more recent seasons, the slate trucks do not have faces. From Blue Mountain Mystery onwards, many faceless slate trucks are seen scattered around the Blue Mountain Quarry. Appearances Railway Series * The Little Old Engine Television series * Season 4 - Trucks! and Home at Last (cameo) * Season 5 - Duncan Gets Spooked and Snow The slate trucks have appeared in every season since the fourth, with the exception of the eighth, thirteenth, fourteenth, and fifteenth seasons. Though they have only appeared with faces in the fourth and fifth seasons. Basis The slate trucks are based on the 2-bar wooden slate wagons of the Talyllyn Railway. Voice Actors * Chisato Nakajima, Yasuhiro Takato, Hisao Egawa, Tomohisa Asō and Ryōichi Tanaka (Japan) Trivia * The slate truck's faces would later be used for the Tankers in Toad Stands By. * One of the slate trucks was sold on Vectis with Peter Sam's Season 4 small scale model. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (various colours) * Take-n-Play * Wind-up Trains (Asia only) Gallery File:Trucks!RS4.png|Slate Trucks in the Railway Series File:Trucks!RS5.png File:Trucks!RS3.png File:Trucks!LMillustration2.png|Slate Trucks as drawn by Loraine Marshall File:Trucks18.png|Slate Trucks in the fourth season File:Trucks22.png File:Trucks31.png File:Trucks37.png File:Trucks38.png File:Trucks46.png|Peter Sam's accident File:DuncanGetsSpooked10.png|Slate trucks with standard-gauge faces File:DuncangetsSpooked24.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked27.jpg|Slate trucks fall into the ravine File:Snow1.jpg File:Snow39.png File:Snow62.png File:Snow50.png|Some slate trucks in an avalanche File:DunkinDuncan3.png File:DunkinDuncan40.png File:DunkinDuncan9.png File:RustySavestheDay16.png File:TheRefreshmentLady'sTeaShop19.png File:Ding-A-Ling2.png File:Ding-A-Ling5.png File:SkarloeyStormsThrough59.png|Sheep in Slate trucks File:BlueMountainMystery138.png|CGI Slate Trucks File:SlateWagons.png|An assortment of CGI slate wagons File:DuncanAndTheGrumpyPassenger14.png|Slate Trucks behind Rheneas File:DuncanTheHumbug17.png File:DuncanTheHumbug63.png|Luke with some Slate Trucks in the eighteenth season File:PeterSamVectis.jpg|A slate truck before it was sold on Vectis File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet31.PNG File:SlateTrucksBasis.jpg|Slate Trucks' Basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLSlateTrucks.jpg|ERTL File:TOMYDuncan.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:PlarailTalkingPercy.jpg|Plarail Talking Percy with Mail coach and Slate Truck File:TrackMasterArthurWithSlateTruck.jpg|TrackMaster with Arthur File:TrackmasterGlynn.JPG|TrackMaster with Glynn File:2012RCTrackMasterDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster RC Diesel with Slate truck File:TrackMasterPaxtoninTrouble.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterPaxtonWithSlateTruck.png File:TrackMasterSkarloeyStormsThrough.jpg File:TrackMasterDuncanDoesItAll.jpg File:TrackMasterGlowintheDarkGhostlyPercy.jpg|Trackmaster Ghostly Percy File:TrackMasterFarmerMcColl'sFarmCars.jpg|Trackmaster Farmer McColl's Farm Cars File:TOMYHiro.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Hiro Category:Rolling stock Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Trucks Category:Blue Mountain Quarry Category:Mid Sodor Railway